Never Treat a First Date Like a Job Interview!
by jendaiyu
Summary: "Kami sedang membicarakan date partner kami. Kami berdua—berempat akan double date di hari Minggu nanti."/ "Love and peace." / OkitaKagura.


Never Treat a First Date Like a Job Interview!

.

.

.

**Sorachi Hideaki** 空知 英秋 is the original author of the _Gintama _manga, I definitely don't own anything.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kalian bertemu di penangkaran sapi jinak? Kyaaaa! Romantis!" seru Saki histeris, dia menepuk-nepuk punggung Mari yang sedang tersipu-sipu.

"Iya, kami kemudian berkencan sambil memberi makan sapi dan memerah susu sapi... kau sendiri mulai kenalan dengannya ketika ke klinik spesialis wasir kan? Kyaaaa!" Mari membalas. Dua gadis muda itu seolah memilikki dunia sendiri, menjerit-jerit tanpa menyadari kalau sedari tadi seisi kafe memperhatikan mereka dengan wajah sebal. Terutama nenek-nenek tua yang sudah lama melupakan masa-masa kasmaran, mereka berdecak sebal dan saling berbisik mengeluhkan perilaku anak muda zaman sekarang.

"Betul! Akting Suzuka Ohgo di episode enam memang sangat memukau!" sela Kagura dengan mulut penuh parfait.

"Kagura-chan... kau keluar dari topik."

Kagura diam, dia sadar kalau daritadi dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dua gadis itu bicarakan, tapi dia tidak ingin hanya diam dan mendengarkan.

Kemudian, Saki membuka mulut, "Kami sedang membicarakan soal... hm, bagaimana ya menjelaskannya... aku malu... ah... tidak..."

"Kami sedang membicarakan_ date partner_ kami. Kami berdua—berempat akan _double date_ di hari Minggu nanti." Mari memotong.

"Aku juga mau ikut!" seru Kagura antusias.

Tapi Kagura tidak mengerti arti _date partner_ apalagi _double date_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokannya, seperti hari-hari biasa di kantor Yorozuya, Gintoki tiduran di sofa sambil membaca JUMP, Kagura menonton TV, Shinpachi bersih-bersih dan Sadaharu tidur siang. Hari itu betul-betul biasa walaupun di Gintama hal biasa itu merupakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa bagi masyarakat umum. Tapi sesuatu yang diluar kebiasaan terlintas di kepala Kagura ketika Breaking News di TV memotong acara Gaki no Tsukai yang sedang ditontonnya.

_"_Breaking News! _Selamat siang para pemirsa, mohon maaf mengganggu acara Anda... Kami ingin menyampaikan berita yang sangat penting yang telah diliput oleh reporter kami, Hanano Ana... yak, Hanano Ana... Hanano Ana..."_ kata si pembawa berita berwajah cemberut yang berkantung mata tebal.

_"_Haik_, Hanano Ana di sini... Sekarang saya sedang berada di pusat perbelanjaan paling mewah di Edo, Ginza. Dimana di tengah tahun ini biasa-biasa saja. Saya rasa saya meliput tempat ini karena kami sudah kehabisan bahan berita. Nah, perbelanjaan Ginza ini adalah tempat dimana seorang wanita bisa memeras uang kekasihnya. Karena barang-barang di sini sangat mahal. Aku jadi ingat akan mantan pacarku yang memutuskan hubungan kami hanya karena aku minta dibelikan tas Lousy Vuitton. Dasar pria kurang ajar! Jadi gaji setahunmu lebih berharga daripada celana dalamku—"_

Tayangan segera disensor ketika Hanano Ana secara membabi buta mulai menghajar pemuda tampan yang mirip Kazuya Kamenashi di area tersebut.

"Gin-chan..." Kagura menatap kosong TV yang dipenuhi semut.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau pernah berkencan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku cukup populer ketika lebih muda... " Gintoki menjawab santai sembari membalik halaman JUMP-nya. Telinga Shinpachi melebar, namun tetap diam.

Kagura melongo menatap Gintoki, mengharapkan lebih banyak cerita, yang ditatap melirik sejenak, kemudian matanya kembali pada JUMP namun membuka mulutnya.

"Gintoki muda adalah anak cowok yang tenang dan tidak banyak bergaul dengan gadis-gadis. Namun dia selalu jadi bahan pembicaraan orang-orang saat jam istirahat sekolah. Dia sendiri tidak tahu kalau dirinya begitu terkenal, dia tetap menjadi _high class single_ sampai suatu ketika gadis yang benar-benar manis menghampirinya dan berteriak 'kumohon berkencanlah denganku!' di bawah matahari senja di atap sekolah... kemudian Gin yang populer menjawab 'maaf, aku tidak bisa berkencan dengan gadis yang belum kukenal.' Dan dia menjawab lembut 'ah... aku memang tidak mencolok... baiklah, aku akan berusaha agar kau mengenalku!' Ah, ceritanya jadi panjang... pokoknya begitulah... " papar Gin datar.

"Bohong-_aru_. Gin-chan pasti mencontek cerita itu dari komik harem... Gin-chan yang sebenarnya adalah anak laki-laki yang cuma bisa menatap gadis yang disukainya dari jauh. Dan karena gadis itu populer, Gin-chan yang malang bahkan tidak berani mengajaknya bicara. Gin-chan hanya men-stalknya di F*ckBook dan bahkan tidak berani meninggalkan komentar tetapi men-save foto-fotonya dengan memalukan sampai akhirnya gadis itu memblokirmu-_aru_" tuduh Kagura.

"Kenapa kau mengarang cerita masa mudaku seenaknya? Kalau gitu untuk apa kau bertanya?! Gintoki muda tidak pernah begitu! Mungkin pernah beberapa kali... Tapi tidak benar-benar seperti itu..."

"Kalau tidak seperti itu Gin-chan pasti tipe pria norak di F*ckBook yang suka meng-add teman wanita yang foto-fotonya vulgar dan mengajak mereka kenalan... Sungguh menjijikkan..." Kagura mencibir, matanya menatap pemuda di depannya penuh arti, jelas melecehkan Gintoki, lalu pria berambut silver itu menjitak Kagura.

Shinpachi berhenti mengepel, mengelap keringat di pelipis dengan lengannya dan mendesah maklum.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua... Lagipula kau aneh sekali Kagura-chan, tiba-tiba bertanya soal kencan..."

Gintoki dan Kagura mulai bersilat, menambah kecepatan gerak mereka hingga nyaris kasat mata.

"Hentikan kalian berdua! Jangan mengabaikanku!" Tinju nyasar mendarat di wajah malang Shinpachi, yang memancingnya untuk turut berbaku hantam.

"Hoahm..." Sadaharu menguap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dasar Kagura, kau membuang tenagaku sia-sia di hari terik begini... kau seharusnya mentraktirku _anmitsu_." keluh Gintoki dengan pipi bengkak, wajah babak belurnya tetap tampak malas, merasa lelah setelah berkelahi selama empat jam.

"Jangan bicara soal traktiran. Kami bahkan belum pernah menerima gaji kami, kalau dipikir-pikir kami ini anak di bawah umur yang diperbudak. Seandainya aku lebih tegas, Gin-san seharusnya sudah dipenjara." balas Shinpachi kesal, dia juga babak belur, Kagura yang sama berantakannya dengan dua pria itu berjongkok di hadapan Sadaharu, dia memunggungi Gintoki dan Shinpachi, daritadi dia bergumam tidak jelas, namun tidak ada yang mendengarkan.

"Sadaharu... seharusnya aku tahu kalau Gin-chan dan Shinpachi tidak lagi peduli padaku... sudah habis semua harapanku... aku tidak lagi punya apapun lagi... selamat tinggal semu...a...nya..." Gintoki dan Shinpachi mulai menoleh, wajah mereka dipenuhi butiran keringat.

"Jangan cemaskan aku Sadaharu! Uhuk uhuk..." Kagura segera pura-pura meninggal, Sadaharu melengkapi akting Kagura dengan melolong sedih.

"Baiklah Kagura! Cepat katakan apa maumu!" seru dua pemuda yang sudah frustasi.

Sedetik kemudian Kagura sudah duduk, sehat seperti biasa. "Aku mau pasangan kencan."

Hening.

Masih hening.

Shinpachi menatap Gin, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Kencanlah dengan Gin-san."

"Kencanlah dengan Shinpachi."

"_Iya, iya, iya_... aku akan tampak seperti Humbert dalam cerita Lolita* kebetulan profesiku dengan Humbert Humbert sama-sama pengangguran... entah kenapa rasanya seperti menyumpahi diri sendiri. Mengerikan..." Gin berkeringat dingin, dia menggeleng sekuat tenaga membayangkan dirinya dan Kagura menjadi cover buku Lolita terbaru.

"Aku juga tidak bisa! Kagura-chan sudah seperti adikku sendiri... rasanya... aneh sekali..." jelas Shinpachi, wajahnya memerah.

Setelah bertatapan dengan Kagura sejenak, Gintoki menghela napas, "Patsuan, kau begitu memalukan... masa hanya berpura-pura kencan dengan Kagura saja membuatmu malu? Benar-benar _otaku cherryboy forever alone_." Katanya sambil memejamkan mata dan menggeleng pelan dengan tampang menghina.

Kagura menambahkan, "Gin-chan benar Shinpachi, kalau kau tidak latihan kencan denganku... kemungkinan besar kau tidak akan pernah berkencan seumur hidupmu."

Urat-urat muncul di pelipis si Pemuda Berkacamata. "Baiklah, baiklah, baiklah!"

.

.

.

.

.

Maka ketika hari Minggu, Shinpachi datang bersama Gintoki, mereka berdua menunggu Kagura di depan sebuah restoran cepat saji. Jalanan cukup ramai karena hari Minggu. Pemuda perjaka berkacamata itu memakai pakaian terbagusnya, tuxedo putih warisan kakek kakek kakek kakek kakek kakek teman tetangga buyutnya. Dibuat oleh penjahit kurang terkenal di sebuah kampung yang namanya bahkan terlupakan. Belum pernah Shinpachi merasa setampan ini. Malahan sekarang dia merasa mirip Daisuke Sakaguchi.

"Dari dulu aku memang mirip Daisuke Sakaguchi! Berhentilah membuatku selalu tampak tidak keren!" seru Shinpachi, "lagipula kita kan tinggal bersama, kenapa harus pakai tunggu menunggu begini sih?"

Gintoki melirik Shinpachi sambil mengupil, "kau sama sekali tidak mengerti wanita, Shinpachi. Wanita selalu ingin ditunggu... mereka ingin menguji seberapa sabar kita menghadapi kelambanan mereka dan ingin mengetes kita apakah selama menunggu kita melirik wanita lain atau tidak..." jelas Gin sok tahu, "lagipula aku sudah mendandani kalian sedemikian rupa agar tampak seperti pasangan sungguhan. Jadi tidak seru kalau kalian berangkat bersama dari rumah..."

Tepat ketika Shinpachi mengeluh dan menatap jam tangan, samar-samar dia mendengar suara seruan Kagura dari kejauhan. "Ah, Kagura-chan akhirnya kau―" Rahang Shinpachi jatuh ke tanah ketika menengok dan melihat penampilan Kagura.

Kagura tidak mengenakan baju China musim panasnya tetapi baju kulit hitam ketat, pahanya yang kurus dan putih dibalut stocking jaring, rambutnya dikuncir buntut kuda tinggi. Sepatu boots dengan tumit runcing dan lisptik merah menyempurnakan penampilan seksinya.

Dengan wajah canggung dan penuh keringat dingin Gin bilang, "nah, si Wanita sudah datang... tugasku sebagai_ cupid_ sudah selesai... _ja_. Ah, kalau ada apa-apa jangan hubungi aku, aku sedang tidak ada di mana-mana..." Gin buru-buru balik badan, berjalan cepat meninggalkan dua anak muda tersebut tanpa tanggung jawab. Lagipula dia percaya seratus persen pada Shinpachi, dia yakin_ Otaku Cherry Boy _itu tidak akan berani berbuat macam-macam pada Kagura.

"Ayo kita mulai kencan Shinpachi! Apa kau sudah siap untuk kujatuhkan?" kata Kagura dengan suara direndahkan, belagak seksi sementara yang diajak bicara berwajah muram, dalam hati mengutuki perbuatan usil Gintoki. Setelah pikirannya agak lebih jernih, Shinpachi menarik tangan Kagura, menyeretnya.

"Kita tidak mungkin kencan jika kau berdandan seperti ini! Ayo Kagura-chan kau harus ganti baju. Mungkin masih sempat kalau kita buru-buru pulang sekarang..."

"Ah... Kagura-chan..." suara seorang gadis menghentikan langkah Shinpachi. Gadis itu ternyata Mari. Rahang Shinpachi kembali jatuh ketika melihat pasangan kencan Mari, pemuda itu―mungkin dia tidak pantas disebut pemuda tetapi makhluk. Makhluk itu buntal dan berwarna ungu, Hata Ouji.

"Love and peace." Hata Ouji menyapa, dia kelihatan percaya diri dengan baju _training_ ketat hijaunya. Untuk melengkapinya, Hata Ouji menggambar tebal alisnya dengan pensil alis mahal dan _wig_ model _bob_.

"Kyaaa, Alejandro! _Motto_-mu keren sekali!" seru Mari.

_Keren apanya? Siapa itu Alejandro? Rasanya aku kenal makhluk menyebalkan ini! Dia Baka Ouji kan? Kenapa dia jadi teman kencan teman Kagura?__ Lagipula nama samaran dan karakter yang diparodikannya itu tidak nyambung!_ Jerit Shinpachi dalam hati, Kagura mengupil dan memasang ekspresi mengejek terhadap adegan di hadapannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Saki juga datang. Namun dia datang sendiri dengan wajah superceria. Gadis muda itu tampak fantastis dengan gaun mini beludru ungu dengan payet-payet berkilauan, Kagura dan Mari menyapanya dengan hangat, setelah basa-basi sejenak, Mari bertanya dimana pasangan kencan Saki, yang ditanya hanya tersenyum dan bilang kalau pasangannya agak terlambat karena buang air kecil dulu.

Dua jam lewat begitu saja, karena sudah lewat jam makan siang, akhirnya empat orang itu memutuskan untuk masuk ke restoran. Shinpachi menyesal tidak mengajak Kagura ganti baju saja tadi padahal ada begitu banyak waktu senggang, sekarang dia harus menghadapi tatapan-tatapan tidak mengenakkan.

"Apanya yang 'agak terlambat'?! Kita menunggu dua jam!" Shinpachi tak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya. Saki terkesiap ketika Shinpachi menggebrak meja, merasa bersalah.

"_Gomen_..."

"Shinpachi, jangan kejam begitu... pacar Saki itu orang penting. Jadi dia pasti sibuk." Sela Kagura sambil makan makanan cepat sajinya yang menggunung, "memang sih mungkin dia tidak peduli pada Saki makanya malas datang, tapi untungnya kita menunggu di depan restoran cepat saji..."

Shinpachi mengernyit, menatap Kagura yang duduk di sebelahnya, "Kagura-chan... justru kau yang bicaranya kejam."

Seorang pelayan menaruh puding jeruk di meja mereka, Mari yang duduk berseberangan dengan Shinpachi dan Kagura berterima kasih pada pelayan itu sebelum mengambil sendok dan menyuapi Hata Ouji.

"Alejandro, aaaa...m..."

"Aaam..."

"Enak tidak Alejandro? Marippe yang bikin loh..." Mari ngaku-ngaku, membuat pelayan yang barusan mengantar puding_ sweatdrop_.

Dengan pipi merah, Hata Ouji memainkan jarinya dan mengangguk lemah. Mentang-mentang berponi dia merasa manis.

"Kyaaa!" seru pasangan itu tidak jelas, kemudian saling melemparkan ciuman jauh walaupun sedang duduk bersebelahan.

Muka Shinpachi berubah superbete, _Menjijikkan! Menjijikkan sekali! Dan... Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilnya Alejandro?!_ batinnya.

Ketika Kagura meminum colanya dan melihat keluar jendela, sebuah pemandangan di luar sana menangkap perhatiannya. Di ujung jalan pertokoan Kabukicho, sebuah motor Harley Davidson, melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi terlihat di kejauhan, sangat cepat hingga para pejalan kaki yang berjalan di sisinya bermentalan, motor itu melaju ke arah restoran tempat mereka makan siang. Hanya butuh waktu dua detik bagi motor itu untuk sampai depan restoran. Namun sebelum parkir, si Pengendara sengaja berputar-putar dengan suara mesin yang dikeraskan, persis seperti berandalan kelas teri yang sedang belagak sok jagoan. Karena dia mengenakan helm, identitasnya tersembunyi, namun banyak orang yang berkerumun untuk menonton, mereka tampak marah namun tidak ada yang berani melabrak orang itu.

"Orang menyebalkan." gerutu Shinpachi pelan. Dia mengambil sebuah kentang dan memakannya. Agak penasaran seperti apa tampang preman kampungan itu.

Setelah berputar sekitar sepuluh kali, orang aneh itu memarkirkan motornya di depan pintu masuk, membuat sepasang suami istri marah-marah karena tidak bisa membuka pintu dan keluar dari restoran.

Ternyata pengendara motor itu memboceng seseorang yang juga mengenakan helm, tanpa memindahkan motor dari pintu masuk. Mereka berdua turun dengan tidak tahu diri, si Pengendara terlebih dulu melepas helmnya, sementara yang dibonceng diam saja, membiarkan helm masih terpasang, jelas menunggu sesuatu.

Ternyata si pengendara menyebalkan itu Sougo Okita, dia mengenakan kaos hitam robek-robek bertuliskan 'Yeah, I'm a Rocker!' yang berpadu dengan jins biru yang juga robek-robek, kalung anjing, gelang-gelang perak dan sepatu boots mengkilap.

"Ah! _Do-S Baka_!" seru Kagura tepat ketika dengan seenaknya Sougo mem-bazooka kaca jendela restoran di samping Kagura, sehingga membentuk pintu masuk baru.

Kagura, Shinpachi dan dua anak gadis peran pembantu itu tidak lecet sedikitpun meskipun semua pengunjung restoran gosong termasuk Hata Ouji.

"Silakan, Ue-sama." Kata Sougo, membungkuk sedikit sementara si Ue-sama itu membuka helm dan melangkah masuk ke restoran yang sudah setengah hancur tersebut dengan anggun dan penuh wibawa.

Latar belakang Shinpachi menghitam dan diiringi petir, wajahnya juga menghitam dan berkerut-kerut, dengan ekspresi yang didramatisir dia berteriak dalam hati,

_SHO-SHO-SHOGUN?!_

Namun sepertinya hanya Shinpachi yang menyadari kalau mereka sedang berhadapan dengan orang penting, Kagura dan yang lainnya tampak biasa saja. Sougo merebut kursi seorang bapak-bapak gemuk berwajah mesum yang baru akan duduk, membuat pantat sintalnya membentur ubin. Kursi itu ditempatkan di sebelah Saki, teman kencan Shogun. Setelah Tuannya duduk, Sougo memaksa duduk di sebelah Shinpachi tanpa peduli dengan keluhan keberatan Kagura yang duduk di pojok, merasa kesempitan, ketua divisi satu Shinsengumi itu justru sengaja mengangkang superlebar agar Kagura makin terhimpit.

"Sho-kun, kenapa kau terlambat?" tanya Saki manja, menggelendot pada Shogun.

"Maaf." Jawab Shogun singkat, wajahnya tetap datar.

Sougo melirik Kagura yang sedang melahap hamburger besar bulat-bulat, "Kenapa kau ada di sini China?" Tangan Kapten Divisi satu itu menyomot kentang Shinpachi.

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya _Do-S baka_! Kau tidak lihat kalau acara ini hanya dihadiri kalangan elit?"

"Justru kencan ini bukan untuk orang sepertimu, _Kuso-Gaki_." balas Sougo datar.

Di antara dua manusia yang tengah beradu mulut, Shinpachi diam, bayangan hal-hal buruk yang bakal terjadi mulai memenuhi pikirannya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau si Shogun berpacaran dengan bocah temannya Kagura. Apalagi _goukon_ ini dihadiri segerombolan orang bodoh yang bakal membahayakan Shogun. Entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Membayangkan kepalanya bakal dipajang di ruang tamu Shogun membuat Shinpachi kepingin buang air kecil.

"Aku... ke toilet dulu..." Shinpachi minta izin, tidak ada yang menghiraukan pemuda malang itu. Dia pun merangkak untuk keluar dari tempat duduknya karena dia dihimpit antara Kagura dan Okita.

Di toilet Shinpachi buang air seni, lega sebentar kemudian cemas lagi. Pemuda berkacamata itu menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca.

_Tapi... Tenang saja Shinpachi, kau pasti bisa! Gin-san sudah mempercayakan tugas ini. Seorang samurai tidak pantas takut! Justru malah akan ada masalah apabila karakter normal sepertiku tidak ada di tengah-tengah mereka. _Batinnya menyemangati diri. Tiba-tiba rasa semangat yang luar biasa merasuki tubuhnya, dengan langkah pasti dia melangkah keluar dari toilet, siap menghadapi orang-orang unik itu.

Namun ketika kembali ke mejanya Shinpachi tidak menemukan wajah yang dia kenal di sana. Duduk di sana dua orang amanto bersosok ikan yang tengah menyantap gurita mentah.

"KEMANA MEREKAAAA?!" Seru Shinpachi.

つづく

To Be Continued

* * *

Mind to review?


End file.
